Agent Smolder
|Mane color(s) = |Eye color = |Occupation = Special Agent |Minimap image = Agent smoulder minimap location.PNG }} Agent Smolder, real name Smolder Flames, is a unicorn NPC located in The Heartlands at the strange scorched site north of the Cloudopolis entrance. He and Agent Coolly are apparently investigating the site, and initiating dialogue with one of the agents often starts a conversation with both. Both agents wear Sunglasses. Dialogue * "I'm Agent Smolder Flames. That's about all I can tell you." * "I'd stay back if I were you. We don't know what this is yet. And it's our job to be this close to it. So that's why we're here." * "The ground is still hot, and it doesn't show any signs of cooling down. Most mysterious." * "This looks similar to the meteor landing when I was little. Except that just left a big hole, not a big whatever-that-thing-is." * "It looks a little like a hive, doesn't it?" * "Do you suppose it was lava worms? No, that's ridiculous. Moon-apes would never be able to gather the sulphur that way." * "What did you think of that gryphon's story about this place?" - Agent Coolly: "A magic-using gryphon would be right up our alley, to be honest, but there are a whole lot of questions that come along with it." - : "Yeah. Relations between us could become strained if the gryphons have learned how to use magic." - Agent Coolly: "I really hope that's not the case. We have enough to worry about without rogue gryphons flying around casting magic." * "Quite a mess, isn't it?" - Agent Coolly: "At least it isn't snow." - : "Why don't you like snow foxes?" - Agent Coolly: "I don't--What? Where did you come up with that?" - : "Because you don't like snow. And because you like iced alfalfa pudding. Hence the foxes." - Agent Coolly: "How does that even make sense?" - : "Well?" - Agent Coolly: "..." - Agent Coolly: "Because they smell funny, alright?" - : "I guess that makes sense." - Agent Coolly: "Somehow." * "What do you think happened?" - Agent Coolly: "Probably dragons. Dragons are known to be active in this area." - : "I see." - : "..." - : "Aren't you going to ask what I think happened?" - Agent Coolly: "Not if I can help it." * "You know the stallion on top of the hill over there?" - Agent Coolly: "The unicorn with the blue mane?" - : "Yes. He thinks alicorns did this. Isn't that absurd?" - Agent Coolly: "Really? That's completely ridiculous." - : "I know! I mean it was obviously aliens." - Agent Coolly: "And here I thought we were having a moment." * "You don't suppose there could be a perfectly ordinary explanation to this, could there?" - Agent Coolly: "We're never that lucky, Smolder." - : "No, I suppose not." * "Do you know what I think happened?" - Agent Coolly: "Aliens?" - : "Aliens." - Agent Coolly: "Of course you do." - : "What do you think happened?" - Agent Coolly: "Not aliens." - : "Not... aliens... Hmm..." - : "A novel theory, but do you have any evidence?" - Agent Coolly: "Maybe because all of our investigations have" - Agent Coolly: "NEVER" - Agent Coolly: "BEEN" - Agent Coolly: "ALIENS!" - : "Easy now. An illogical position doesn't become more logical by saying it louder." - Agent Coolly: "ARGH!" Trivia Agent Coolly and Agent Smolder are most likely references to The X-Files, a popular TV show and its main characters Agent Scully and Agent Mulder. Category:Unicorn Category:The Heartlands Category:NPCs